The Bookstore Anniversary!
by FloetryFox88JW
Summary: It's the one year anniversary of when the Books Galore Bookstore first opened. Felix, Applejack and Rarity must try to get store ready for the celebration event. will everything go according to plan?
1. Anniversary!

It was the eve of the one year Anniversary of the Books Galore Book store Grand opening and Applejack and Rarity were volunteering for the celebration. Felix, one of the store's top employees, was in charge of organizing the event that was planned.

"Thanks again for helping us out with the preparations girls. This truly means a lot!"

Said Felix, wagging his tail with a friendly grin on his face.

"Aww shucks Felix, don't even sweat it! Ain't nothin' but another days work for us! Y'all don't even need to fret about it!"

Said Applejack as she tips her hat to him.

Rarity then stepped forward and said,

"That's right Felix dear, we have it totally under control! Its a good thing Twilight asked me to be top desi-"

She stopped suddenly and approached Felix.

"My word! This simply will not do! No, definitely not at all!!"

She said while looking him over from all angles.

"Um...Ms Rarity? W-What seems to be the problem...? Felix said, all the while feeling nervous and uncomfortable.

"It's that Dreadful Green T-shirt!! No self-respecting Event Coordinator would be Caught dead in something so... so... plain and so drab! Don't you ever wear ANYTHING else??"

Said Rarity with overly dramatic disgust in his voice.

Felix rolls his eyes, narrows them and slumps Then says,

"Is it Seriously *That* Important? I've never really been the 'Fancy Fox' type anyway. Besides, this Is my favorite shirt!"

Applejack just shook her head and said with an annoyed tone,

"Rarity, we're here to help organize an anniversary Event, not Teach a Fox about Fashion Sense!"

Felix shook his head and facepaws, before pulling a paper out from under his shirt.

"Well, while you two are doing that, I have a few Errands to run in Cantorlot. I'll be back in about 3 hours. This anniversary Event should be great!"

Said Felix with an optimistic grin.

"Don't yall worry about a thang, rarity and I have gotcha covered!"

Said Applejack.

"Most certainly darling, and when we get back, I'll have a dashing new Tuxedo waiting for you Felix"

Said Rarity.

"Um, yea, that's great. Thaaaaanks..."

Said Felix rather nervously but clearly trying to be polite.

Felix Then set off to complete his errands. He picked up a special celebration cake from down at the Sugar Cube Corner, hoof made by Pinkie Pie, and put it in a large wagon that he was pulling behind him.

"Ok... pick up cake... Check!"toHe Crosses it out on list. "Hopefully I can get these all done ahead of schedule hehe! I wonder how the girls are doing?"

He said while heading to the next stop on the way to Cantorlot.

(Meanwhile, back at "Books Galore")

"Rarity! Y'all can't go around Re-Wallpaperin' the place! We're just here to set up the decorations and stuff!"

Yelled Applejack, eyeing Rarity who practically brought an entire remodeling kit.

"Oh please Applejack, it not like this place didn't SERIOUSLY need it. I mean just look at this outdated rustic decor! It is quite literally just THE worst possible thing!!"

Said Rarity, placing a hoof on her forehead like a drama queen.

"Oh brother... this'll be a loooong day..."

Said Applejack to herself while rolling her eyes.

(Now, back over to Felix)

Felix was nearing Cantorlot. 2 hours had passed due to stops and he decided to take a rest break.

"whew! Who would have thought that the Book keeper would need So many things for the event! *Sighs* I could sure use some water right about now..."

He said while wiping sweat off his brow.

"here ya go pal!"

A mysterious stranger said, holding a water bottle out towards Felix with a rather Large Paw.

Felix takes it.

"Thanks bro" He said upon taking a sip. Felix then looks up to see a large Red and Black Dire Wolf smiling at him mere feet away. Felix nearly fell back in surprise before regaining his composure and saying,

"Whoa! You startled me stranger. Thanks for the water by the way. My name is Felix Floetry, but you can just call me Felix. What are you doing all the way out here anyways?"

"Well, my Fox Friend" said the stranger. "My Name is Okami the Dire Wolf. But you can just call me Okami pleasure to meet you Felix" he extends his paw.

Felix shakes his paw and Smiles.

"A Dire Wolf huh? You must be from one of the Canine countries like me hehe! You're pretty big, but allow me to show you something"

Said felix with a friendly Smirk. He then gets on all fours proceeds to transform into his nine tail Kitsune form, growing much larger than Okami.

"Wow that's so Cool!!! Haven't seen a nine tailed fox and ages! You seem pretty strong too hehe!"

Said Okami, looking up at felix in amazement. Felix then returned to normal and grabbed his wagon.

"Well I'm not exactly sure about all of that haha, but for now I have some errands to Finish over in Cantorlot"

Said Felix.

"Oooo Cantorlot?? I'm heading that way too, can I help you? It seems like it would be fun!" Okami said enthusiastically and wagging his tail.

Felix Shruged and smiled and said, "sure, I don't see why not"

"Really? THANK YOU!!!" Okami then Hugged Felix tightly.

"I... can't... breath..." Said felix whose face was turning blue. Okami then let him go to rubbed his head awkwardly.

"Umm... my bad Felix hehe, let's get going!" And the two head off.

(Back at the bookstore)

Applejack was on the ladder trying to hang the streamer. She had gotten most of them put up, but the next set was a bit out of her reach. She extended her Hoof as far as she possibly but to no avail and nearly falling from the tall ladder.

"Rarity...can you give me a...h-hoof with this... please?" Asked Applejack, Still struggling with the streamers.

"AJ darling, how could I possibly help you with that if YOU aren't able to do it?" Said Rarity, Who Appeared to be preoccupied with rearranging the store furniture.

"Well, I don't know... perhaps use your *magic* or something??" AJ retorted with a snort.

"I would Applejack really, but I'm handling my own Crisis at the moment" said Rarity.

"Oh yeah? And what could that be?" Said a now Thoroughly annoyed Applejack.

"isn't it obvious? This DREADFUL Decor is absolutely atrocious! If I had it my way I'd rebuild the entire building from the ground up before I let a single pony set Hoof in her for the event!" Said Rarity, dramatically collapsing into a beanbag chair over in the Colts and Fillys section.

Applejack stares and Facehoofs then says,

"What in tarnation... ? Ugh, please hurry back here Felix. Before beat the daylights outta Rarity!"

\--END OF CHAPTER--


	2. The Town

Felix and Okami continue making their way up to Cantorlot. the travel was long, but Okami sure didn't mind helping Felix pull his heavy cart along the way. About 2 Miles further, along an old Dusty trail, the Canines came across a small semi abandoned town.

"Hey felix, a-are you sure we are heading the right way...?"

Asked Okami, feeling somewhat uneasy about their current surroundings.

"Umm, I think so... I've been following the map consistently since the start. I suppose it's possible that we missed our turn somewhere..."

Said Felix as Scratching his head and glancing at the map.

The treaded cautiously, not knowing if anypony was even living in this poor old town they found a street sign, but it was too old and worn to make out Legibly. The town consisted of a couple dozen rundown homes, 2 tattered convenient stores the Appeared to have been ransacked and then burned.

There was an old strip mall Completely littered with trash and graffiti and various other business-like buildings that were crumbling and covered in moss. The roads were broken and riddled with weeds and Garbage. It was like stepping into some old forgotten city that has since been left as a faint blip in existence.

Okami volunteered to search the Eastern parts of the area while Felix went west. The buildings were in gross disrepair with broken windows and assorted vermin ranging from Rats to Large Cockroaches. There were faded hoof tracks everywhere as if this town was at one time Heavily populated.

"Whoa... what in the name of Celestia happened to this place, and which way is Cantorlot from here...??

Felix said to himself as he continued searching for signs of current occupancy.

There are thistles and weeds growing all around and dry perched dirt. It almost seemsed like the entire town was Hit with something devastating at one point, like a bomb or something. As Felix and Okami continued to explore the abandoned buildings, unbeknownst to them, a small band of ponies was watching their every move from inside of one of the old houses.

"I-It seems that there is no Pony here, though I can definitely smell someponys scent..."

Said Okami upon meeting back up at the town's center.

" *Sigh* we've been searching for half an hour now, and no signs are legible enough to tell where the hell we are. It's funny how you mentioned that you can't see anypony around yet you can smell them near. Because Actually, I have been sensing the presence of about 6 different Auras since we arrived here, and none of it is ours..."

Said Felix as 6 pony shaped figures appear in the distance Among the fog.

"F-Felix... I'm a little scared..."

Said Okami, his ears lowering as the figures get closer.

"I am too to be honest..."

Replied Felix. There's then, the six figures Finally come into view.

They are a group of very sickly looking Earth Ponies, all with Albino Colored coats grey eyes and various Mane styles. They are not very coherent and Appear very malnourished.

"M-Morsle...n-need m-m-m..."

Said one of the withered ponies, dropping to his knees.

Felix and Okami looked at one another briefly

"I-I think he said...'morsle' or something...D-Do you think that he might mean food?" Said Okami, looking at them with concern.

"Perhaps...I think I have some extra food that I can give to them..."

Said Felix.

He then went over to his cart, rummaged through it, and pulled out a large bag of fresh produce.

"Here! This should help you all!"

He Then tossed the bag towards the poor ponies, who in turn, proceeded to eat the delicious food and thanking Felix one at a time. Okami hitched up the cart Again and looks up at the sky.

"Felix, I think we should get going... we don't have much time left before the big event!"

Okami said. Felix nodded and said

"Yea, I wish we could stay and investigate, but I Am indeed on a Time schedule... Please enjoy the food...um...strange ponies."

The two then said off and started to leave the Old Town.

(Back at the bookstore)

Applejack and rarity are putting the finishing touches on the store decorations and all the preparation are nearly complete. Well, except for the fact that Felix is still getting those errands done.

"Alright Rarity, it's time to pass out the flyers! we need everypony in Ponyville to know about this event!"

Said Applejack, confidently admiring her work

"Absolutely, Applejack darling. I've taken the liberty of specifying an important Dress code for this event As well! It's printed on the back!*Shows it to Applejack*"

Said Rarity.

Just then, Felix's Marefriend Squip showed up. She was wearing her favorite blue bowtie. She trotted up to the store's entrance where Applejack and Rarity are preparing to go pass out flyers for the Story Anniversary Event. Squip Smiled and greeted the two Mares.

"Gosh... You two sure have been really busy around here! The store looks great! Where's my Foxfriend Felix?"

Said Squip as she searches the store for her boyfriend.

"Ohh! You must be Squip!" Said Rarity. "Felix has told us so much about you! I must say, I love your bowtie haha!"

Squip Blushed a little And adjusted her glasses and said

"Oh gosh...h-he mentioned me..? Hehe Feelie is such a sweetheart. In fact, today is our 1 year Anniversary of when we first started dating."

Squip Blushes brightly and Applejack walks Over.

"Aww, now ain't that the sweetest thing?"

Said Applejack.

Meanwhile, Felix and Okami Finally made their way to Cantorlot. The huge gates Slowly open and the two Canines head inside.

"We Finally made it! That last Special Item is in this town! I can't wait to get it for her and really make the day Special..."

Said Felix as they enter the magnificent city.

\--To Be Concluded--


End file.
